The new place
by ramsesjames05
Summary: Hanya karena keegoisan desa, Seorang anak dipaksa untuk menjadi jembatan untuk menjaga kestabilan dua desa yang sedang berseteru!, bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupan di desa lain? dan apakah anak tersebut menjadi penyelamat atau kah malapetaka?...


**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : MR.A &R**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Adventure & Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proulogue :**

Disebuah desa dinegara api, bernama konohagakure no sato yang terkenal damai dan tentram. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak seperti anak seusia'nya yang dapat yang dapat bermain dan tertawa dengan riangnya, Naruto sejak kecil harus menanggung kutukan menjadi jinchuuriki kyuubi menggantikan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina.

Walaupun menjadi anak seorang Hokage yang biasanya diperlakukan seperti pangeran, Berbeda dengan Naruto kecil yang hanya bisa menerima Hinaan dan makian dari penduduk desa.

Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap tersenyum dan menerima dengan lapang dada apa yang penduduk desa lakukan, Karena mereka hanyalah warga biasa yang tidak bisa membedakan Kunai yang tersegel didalam scrool.

Hingga akhirnya kepercayaan Naruto terhadap desa perlahan memudar, Karena dirinya dipaksa untuk menjadi jaminan agar kedua desa besar tidak berperang.

Karena pada saat itu Situasi konoha sedang dalam masa yang genting, Penculikan pewaris klan hyuuga yang diprakarsai shinobi kumogakure disaat pesta ulang tahun hinata yang menyebabkan malapetaka bagi desa.

Hyuuga hiashi yang tidak terima putrinya diculik membunuh 2 shinobi kumogakure tersebut, Tapi raikage yang tidak terima membantah bahwa shinobi kumo tidak terlibat dalam insiden tersebut.

Sebagai gantinya Raikage meminta kepala Hyuuga hiashi untuk dipenggal, Karena sudah mencoreng nama baik desa kumo dengan mengatakan bahwa shinobi Kumogakure terlibat dalam penculikan tersebut. Jika permintaannya tidak terpenuhi maka Kumogakure akan memutus hubungan diplomatik dan berperang dengan konoha.

 **FLASHBACK**

Rapat tetua desa

Situasi sedang memanas, Konoha yang tidak terima membantah berita tersebut. Tapi Raikage tetap bersikukuh bahwa shinobi tersebut bukan Bagian dari desa kumo.

" Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?.." Kata Inuzuka Tsume

" Kumogakure telah memutar balikan fakta bahwa shinobi merekalah dalang dibalik penculikan tersebut " Kata koharu dengan geram.

" Kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan Hiashi terbunuh dan menyebabkan perang saudara antara Hyuuga dan Konoha " kata Hamura menambahkan.

Sedangkan hyuuga Hiashi yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya mampu diam dan menunduk.

" Bagaiman jika kita memberikan jinchuuriki kita pada kumo untuk meredam peperangan?.." Usul Danzou.

" Jangan bercada Danzou! Seorang jinchuuriki penting sebagai tolak ukur kekuatan sebuah desa, Memberikan jinchuuriki kita pada kumo sama saja dengan bunuh diri! " Tolak shikaku yang tidak terima dengan usulan Danzou tersebut.

" Jadi apakah kau menolak dan membiarkan perang saudara antara Hyuuga dan Konoha seperti yang dialami Kirigakure?.." Kata Danzou semakin memanasi.

Shikaku hanya bisa terdiam membisu dan sepertinya usulan Danzou tersebut merasuki pikiran para dewan yang mayoritas berasal dari Civilian council.

" Minati jangan diam saja Katakan sesuati ini menyangkut anakmu!, Aku sebagai neneknya tidak terima jika Naruto menjadi tumbal untuk masalah ini " Kata Tsunade kesal melihat minato yang hanya diam saja.

Minato yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara " Rapat hari kita akhiri sementara dan mengenai keputusan akan saya pikirkan jalan keluarnya " Kata Minato tegas.

Semua penghuni rapat pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan dan hanya menyisakan Minato selaku yondaime hokage dan Tsunade senju.

" Minato kenapa kau tidak membantuku saat si tua bangka Danzou ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai tumbal hah?! " Kata Tsunade emosi karena ucapan minato saat rapat tadi.

"..." Sedangkan minato hanya diam saja

" Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naru-chan aku akan membunuhmu Minato! " Kata Tsunade sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

" _Gomen Tsunade-sama_ " batin minato.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR NOTE** **:**

YOOOHOOO!

Apa kabar, minna-san?

Kami muncul dengan story baru di fanfiction indonesia ini

Menarik tidak?

Jika banyak yang mengatakan iya, Kami dengan senang hati akan melanjutkan fic ini.!

Kenapa kami.? Karena saya membuat fic ini bersama teman saya dan kami masih belajar membuat fanfic.

Jadi maaf di maklumi jika ada kesalahan!

Kritik dan saran kami tunggu!

 **MR.A &R**

 **LOG OUT!**

 **...**


End file.
